The Gods at Goode
by Funnierthanu
Summary: Titles kind of self-explanatory. I just had to do this, I couldn't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hermes POV_**

Surprisingly, up here on Olympus, there was no bickering going on. No talking. No whispering. Nothing. Not even a single sound. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Zip. And that was rare. So rare, it's never actually happened before. I doubt even mentioned, let alone thought of.

Usually we would all be arguing over something that consisted of "important matters", but now, everyone was doing their own thing. Athena was reading (not much of a surprise there), with a look that told me, if anyone interrupted her reading time, she would gut them like a fish. Artemis was sharpening her hunting knives with a wicked evil grin on her face, as if she was already planning on how to kill the next guy that even dared look her way. Apollo was listening to music on his iPod, and looked half asleep. Ares was making stabbing motions in the air, with his sword. Hephaestus was tinkering with something, like usual. Dionysus was playing with grapevines. Aphrodite was checking her makeup, which was even less of a surprise that Athena reading. Demeter was eating a bowl of cereal, and making plants grow around her area. Poseidon was playing with his trident, while drinking a glass of lemonade. Hera was writing in, what looked to be, a journal of some sorts. Even Zeus was trying to find something to do, instead of yelling at us for information.

And me, you ask.

Well I was just staring off into space, occasionally checking my phone for emails, hoping that something would happen. Whether it was George asking for rats and then Martha scolding him or a war, I didn't really care. Anything would be more interesting than sitting here and doing nothing.

And the worst part is, Zeus won't even say 'Council meeting dismissed!'. Either it was because he forgot that he could or he didn't believe that now would be such a good time to dismiss us. My guess is the former over the latter, because Zeus only knows how long it'll take for this meeting to end.

Wait, sorry, I take that back.

Zeus _doesn't _know when this meeting will end. He's most definitely thinking about firing someone and turning them into ashes in the process.

Please let something happen!

Please let something happen!

Please let something happen!

Please let-

My mental pleading was interrupted by three flashes. In front of us stood three sisters. The ones who determine practically everything that happens in our immortal lives.

_The Fates. _

We all got down on our knees and bowed to the three sisters. You don't want to get on the bad side of the people who actually determined your fate. Not some made up life that you think you, yourself can take control of.

"What brings you three ladies here?" My father, Zeus, asked the three figures standing before us.

Lachesis (and don't ask me how I can tell them apart, because even I don't know) rolled her eyes. "What are our jobs, Zeus? Just because your domain is the Sky and the air, doesn't mean you have to be a _complete_ airhead. "

Zeus gripped both his throne and his master bolt, to keep himself from trying to kill them, which would have ended up with a lot of problems.

Atropos took a deep breath before speaking. "It has come to our attention that you gods have been ah . . . mistreating mortals."

Clotho continued, "Doing with them as you please because you are a higher being and believe that you have the right to do so."

"And that isn't the case nor can we have you conceited gods going around killing people for personal reasons and/or personal gain."

"What does this have to do with our futures, if I may ask?" Athena spoke up.

"Yes you may ask, Pallas Athena." Lachesis said and Athena rose a perfectly arched eyebrow at the mention of her full name.

"We have come to a decision, one that I doubt any of you Olympians will like, or even come to like. But who knows maybe you will learn to like it." Clotho shrugged.

"Could you please get on with it?" Zeus growled out impatiently and the sisters turned and glared at the King of the gods.

"Don't you dare speak to is like that, king of the gods and lord of the sky or not, we demand respect from you."

"He did not intentionally mean for it to come out that way." Artemis pleaded. "He was merely asking for you to further explain but without much circling around the subject."

The fates turned to stare at her. They looked her up and down, as if studying her. "Of course, Phoebe Artemis. Well, we've come to the decision that you, plus Hades, shall spend sometime in the mortal world. To help you learn how to adapt to their lifestyle, see the world in their eyes." We opened our mouths to protest but they cut us off. "It was seen before we came to the conclusion, so it must be done."

The others all looked at them in anger. "How? When?" Hera asked, managing to find her voice.

"How? Well you'll find out in about fifty seconds. When? In about fifty seconds." Lachesis stated checking an imaginary watch.

"What do you mean in fifty seconds? You didn't answer her questions! "Athena exclaimed.

"We did answer them," Clotho defended. "We just made the answers very vague."

"But-"

"Ten. . Nine. . Eight" Lachesis counted down.

"Can't we at least discuss-"

"Four. . Three.. Two"

"No don't-"

"And times up," Atropos grinned, wickedly. Suddenly hades flashed in with a bored look and we all just stared at him.

Was he supposed to bring something that made us spend time with the mortals?

"Aha," Hephaestus exclaimed excitedly. "I got it to work."

Hephaestus eagerly pressed the button at the top of the machine that he had been working on since he had gotten here. Suddenly we were blinded by a bright white light, one even brighter than when we show our divine forms.

When the light died down, I saw nothing wrong with the room, but I noticed that the Fates were smirking at us.

I looked over at Apollo to ask him if he knew what was going on, when I noticed something really wrong about Apollo.

He was a teenager.

Not his usual blond-haired, blue-eyed eighteen year old body, but a dirty blond, Sky blue fourteen year old. To be honest he didn't look that much different from his eighteen year old form, just a little younger. He seemed to have shrunken a bit in the muscle department, but the looks hadn't changed. He still had that million dollar smile that I would constantly see him flash girls. His hair had gotten a little been longer, it almost reminded me of the Bieber dude when he was thirteen. He of course had gotten shorter due to age change, but other than that not much changed.

I looked around the room and noticed something else. Everyone else were teenagers as well.

Artemis had obviously grown, she looked fourteen, as well, instead of her usual twelve year old form. Her silver eyes still as curious, mesmerizing, and beautiful as ever. Her auburn hair had gotten much longer, it was almost all the way down to her- from what I could observe without her shooting me with her arrows- curvy hips. Her face still held that sense of sternness, edginess, and daredevil look that it always held, but her features were more defined, in a girlish way that is. She had even higher cheekbones than before that seemed to perfectly match her heart shaped face. Her breasts (a/n: I'm starting to feel a bit awkward) had gone from being almost non-existent to actually noticeable (a/n: okay I'm going to stop that right there). She still had an athletic build but this form made her seem more athletic. Lean, fit, and muscular, yet not in a way that would suggest she looked like a man.

I looked over at Athena and noticed that her black hair had gotten darker almost a raven colored black. Her eyes seemed to lighten and didn't seem as stormy as usual, yet still held the same curiosity and wisdom as usual. She had shrunken in age, she went from her usual twenty year old form to a fourteen year old form as well. She still had that look about her that told you, that if you crossed her, she wouldn't hesitate to stab you with her spear. She had a heart shaped face, very similar to Artemis', and had the exact same athletic build. Her beauty hadn't changed, just her age and the way the form fit her body.

I closed my eyes and prayed to any being that I could, in hopes that when I looked down, I would be in the form I was before.

And of course, luck wasn't in my side.

I had shrunk as well, I could tell that I was no longer twenty two, but fourteen, the same age as Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. Which is weird because we're nowhere near close in age range.

"What did you do to us?!" Zeus screamed at The Fates. I looked over at him to see he looked sixteen, with dirty blonde hair that could've been considered salt and pepper hair, tall and muscular build that would've been worthy of any football player. He had a strong jawline that was currently clenched in anger. His facial features were defined, every curve and edge, seemed to be sculpted out of marble. He obviously did not like being his current age, not like he was the only one. To be honest, Artemis was the only one fine with the changes, but that's mostly because she spends most of her time as a twelve year old. And it's only two years in age difference.

"Why don't you ask Hephaestus?" Lachesis grinned. We all turned to look at the confused fifteen year old craftsman.

"It was supposed to attract all types of weapons. I don't understand what went wrong." He muttered checking the machinery.

"Oh nothing went wrong." Clotho reassured. "But something had to have happened to make you guys turn into teenagers."

"And so you chose to make it my contraption?" he yelled in anger. Hephaestus may not have been the prettiest, but he made up for it in strength. Even in his fifteen year old form. Why did he get to be older?

"It wasn't much of a choice." Atropos said with a grin. "But in simpler words, yes. Yes, we did choose it."

Hephaestus glared at the three and mumbled something about pounding them with his hammer. Which if you had a perverted mind, you would realize how wrong that sounded.

"Can't we just change ourselves back?" Athena asked and we all concentrated on trying to change ourselves back. When I opened my eyes, I looked the same, as did everyone else.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Aphrodite smiled, waving her hand, in what I suspect to be, a supposed reassuring way. "I still look hot."

"That doesn't help anything." Demeter snapped.

"Just like you talking about cereal. Completely useless." Hades muttered and his younger sister, Demeter, glared at him.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to realize you couldn't change back." Clotho stated.

"I mean, we wouldn't have changed you, just so you could change back. It would be absolutely pointless." Atropos agreed.

I huffed and leaned back into my thrones. Whatever they were planning, wasn't going to end up good for us. "So, what are we supposed to do?" Artemis asked. "You changed us, and you obviously aren't changing us back, so what are we supposed to do?"

"You're actually willing to do it?" Lachesis asked slightly surprised. She thought they would've at least argued for about fifteen minutes.

"Well, obviously you aren't turning us back, like I just said. And something tells me the only way to be turned back is to do whatever you want us to do." Artemis sighed. "So, what do we do?" She repeated.

"The only thing there is left to do." Atropos started.

"Go to high school." Lachesis continued and before any of us could shout our protests they continued.

"Goode High School, that is." Clotho grinned.

"What? No!" Zeus shouted. "This is an outrage!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Apollo said and Poseidon gave a half nod, to show he somewhat agreed. But this is definitely not the time for them to be laid back and easy going. We have specific jobs to take care of. And if we're gone we can't do them.

And this is coming from me. Me of all people. So it's definitely important.

"Apollo is right. It can't be that bad." The Fates grinned.

"You've all been registered under aliases, you'll all of course still keep your first names, you'll just have last names."

"Here your schedules." Clotho snapped her fingers and suddenly pieces of paper appeared in front of us.

"Wait, if we're suppose to 'blend' in, then why did you keep our names?"

"Because I doubt you guys will be able to remember your last names as it is, so why make you have to remember your first names as well?"

Before I could ask a questions the three fates flashed out and groans echoes around the throne room. We were forced to go to school. The most boring place to go ever. Even Athena didn't look so happy about it.

I sighed and slumped over. So much for wishing that something would happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Mr. Rick Riordan does.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Athena's POV_**

"I still think this whole thing is stupid." My father, Zeus whined and I couldn't take it anymore, I exploded.

"Oh, you think? You think. What the Hades is your petty thoughts going to do to help us? Huh? Because if you think it will actually help, then please be my guest. Say something, father, because right now, none of you are helping!" I snapped. The throne room became silent and everyone stared at me in shock, and Zeus' eyes narrowed. I was usually obedient and kept a level head, yet here I was yelling at the king of the gods.

Before Zeus could say anything Artemis cut him off. "Okay, before anyone says anything else let's just try calming down. We're all obviously a bit stressed with this whole situation, but taking it out on each other won't help us whatsoever." We all nodded.

"Now first area of business." She commanded.

"What is Goode High School?" Zeus asked.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess." Hermes drawled with a sarcastic edge. "I think it's a high school. But you know I may be wrong." I glared at him, it was not time for him to be sarcastic, older or not, this was a serious matter and he was being immature.

"Well that was kind of already established." Artemis said in an irritated voice. "But nonetheless thank you for your oh so wise insight, Hermes."

"Wait a minute." Apollo said taking his earphones out. "They said that we were to go to Goode High School." He exclaimed, as if it was the smartest thing ever.

"We established that too, brother!" Artemis snapped and Apollo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that part." He grinned. "But the real question is: how are they going to make us?" We all stared at him, surprised. That had to have been the smartest thing he had said in decades, if not centuries.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." I said, astonished. "But Apollo's right. How are they going to make us?" As if on cue we were blinded by a bright light. When I opened my eyes, there we were standing in front of Goode High School, with backpacks that seemed to be full and duffle bags that also seemed to be full (a/n: I'm making Goode an academy so they can stay there to make it easier.).

We all groaned.

"I'm starting to regret ever saying anything." Apollo groaned.

"I'm starting to regret you ever being born, and your not even my child." Hades mumbled and Apollo shot him a glare.

"So what do we do now?" Poseidon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What else is there to do, Barnacle Beard?" I asked and he glared at me.

"I know that." He growled lowly. "But we can't just walk in there."

"Sure we can," Dionysus said speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, because walking in at the same time with the same name as Greek gods won't cause any suspicion." He said sarcastically.

"Well the fates said they already registered us so the people here obviously know our names. So I'm guessing they don't feel the slightest bit suspicious." I reasoned and he nodded.

"Why am I even here?" Artemis exclaimed her eyes wide as if she realized something, which she probably did. "I have permission to interfere with mortal affairs because the forest is my domain!"

"That's true," Aphrodite agreed applying more makeup. "But they sent you here anyway, so get over it, Ms. I'm-always-angry-because-I-can't-get-laid."

Artemis glared at her and took out her knives, but before she could do anything I stopped her. "As much as I would love for you to hurt her." I intervened. "I'm pretty sure people will get suspicious if you pull out a bunch of knives and cut someone."

"Never know if you don't try," she growled, but nonetheless complied, putting her knives back in her shoes.

"So now that we have that settled," I turned to look back at the group. "We should probably look at our names and practice what were going to say, to make sure we don't cause any unnecessary attention."

"Yeah, because thirteen teenage kids walking into a school at the same time, doesn't just scream for attention." Barnacle Beard mumbled and I glared at him. In return he gave me a goofy grin and I sighed. Stupid, Fish Bait.

"Just take a look at your names, people." I grumbled, wasn't ordering people around Zeus' job? They all looked down at their papers.

Hermes was the first to speak. "Hermes Conrad." he sighed in disgust. "Great now I'm a geek."

"A Greek geek," Apollo grinned and we all groaned. "Get it, 'cause it rhymes?"

"I'm aware that it rhymes, Apollo." Hermes groaned.

"Well, anyway I'm Zeus Rendell," Zeus said bored.

"Poseidon Rendell," Poseidon said in distaste the same time Hades groaned out, "Hades Rendell."

The two brothers looked at each other before sighing. "Even more geekier than Hermes Conrad." Hades added and Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" Demeter asked exasperated. "I'm Demeter Rendell. And don't even get me started on the fact that it's completely un-cereal related!"

"I'm Hera Rendell and I'm not complaining." Hera said unevenly.

"If you did, I doubt anyone would give a single shit about it." Hades mumbled and Poseidon snickered, while Hera glared at her older brothers.

"Go to hell," she spat and Hades instantly perked up.

"I would, saying that's my domain, but in case you haven't noticed." He drawled sarcastically. "I freaking can't!"

"Okay," I interrupted once more. "Back to names."

"Dionysus James." Dionysus sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually wish I was back at that wretched camp."

"Aphrodite Lanes." Said goddess chimed not showing a bit of distaste at the Fates choice of name for her.

Hephaestus Boyd." Hephaestus shrugged. "Not that bad."

"Ares Boyd." Ares said. "Question: Are we supposed to be twins because we look the same age? And we clearly are not, I'm older."

"We'll play it off as if you two are." I answered. "Next."

"Apollo Leer." Apollo grinned. "Cool, it sounds like lyre."

"Really? Because that wasn't obvious." Artemis snapped. "Artemis Leer." She sighed. She was most most definitely hoping for a name that involved her domains instead o her younger brothers.

They all looked at me, waiting for me to tell them my name. I looked down and held back a groan. "Athena Smith." I answered them. "How. . . convenient."

"So now what?" Hermes asked.

They all turned to look at me. Once again. Zeus, king of the gods, why can't he do anything? I sighed.

"Well it will be sort or suspicious that we all showed up at the same time." I shrugged.

"But you just said they wouldn't." Poseidon argued but was silenced with a glare.

"Well, just in case they are." I said through clenched teeth. "We'll act as if some of us are related."

"Which ones?" Apollo asked. "If you'll wait, I'll tell you." I glared and Artemis hit him for being stupid. "Okay so Artemis and Apollo, of course twins, Ares and Hephaestus also twins." I start. "We can say that Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and I are cousins. Jut say that our parents are related."

"What about Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Hades, and Demeter?" Artemis asked.

"Of course they'll be siblings, it'll be a coincidence." I said hoping it'll work.

"And Aphrodite and Dionysus?" Demeter asked

"Since Aphrodite is fifteen, we'll jut say that Dionysus is her younger brother."

"Me? Related to that thing? No way!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"It'll have to work."

"But they have different last names." Zeus pointed out. Finally he helps.

"Then they'll be half siblings."

"So three different groups of relatives walking into a school at the same time?" Hermes asked. "And you think that won't cause suspicion?"

"It'll cause less suspicion than the way it was before." "Besides we'll manipulate the mist to make it less suspicious." Artemis says making me send her a grateful look which makes her wink at me in reply.

"Okay," Hermes said slightly unconvinced.

"So we just walk in?" Hera asked. I was about to open my mouth to yell at her but Artemis beat me to it. "Unless you want us to teleport in. Because that would be the best way not to draw attention."

"Fine." She growled. "We walk in. But I suggest we do it one group at a time, preferably Dionysus and Aphrodite." We nodded.

"Seems like a good idea." Aphrodite and Dionysus made to walk in when I stopped them.

"No drawing attention, Aphrodite." She rolled her eyes and they continued. After a while we waited before Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, and I walked in.


End file.
